Blackjack
by BuzzCity360
Summary: A semi retired bounty hunter travels to Dorado, he relives the memories of his childhood, his marriage, and the fight to take down an ex Los Muertos member who killed his wife.
1. 1

-Athena: Welcome to Seattle, USA-

It was another rainy night in Seattle. It was 3 AM as I sat on the roof across the building my target was located in.

I love nights like these. Dark so no one can see me. Locked in a building where I will make sure I get my kill. Along with my payment. Perfect.

 **Bray** : BJ, you ready to get this money?

"You know it. Lets get this done. I got a flight to catch."

Bray, my communication guide, my eyes and ears got off as he spies my main targets, using their cameras.

I put on my night vision goggles on and aim my harpoon gun at the other building. A guard walk by where I left a card at. I shot the harpoon and hit him. I ride the zip line across and made it on the roof.

This job was going to be easy.

 **Radio** : Echo roof team, How does it look on the south side.

 **Bray** : All clear, sir.

 **Radio** : Okay, good. Don't want any problems tonight.

Too late for that. I look around to make sure I wasn't spotted and entered the building through the door.

Office

Mr. Drumm and Mr. Devlin, the accountants for their boss of Diamondhead Corporation join their accomplice, long term cilent, Mr. Stan

 **Mr. Drumm** : Welcome, Mr. Stan. Sorry we called you here so late. We wanted to make sure we are safe here. I believe we're being watched.

Mr. Stan sat down on a chair, timid and a little shaken.

 **Mr. Stan** : T-thank you, Mr. Drumm, Mr. Devlin.

 **Mr. Devlin** : Stan, don't worry. We're are secured here. Now, what have you found out at the bosses office?

\--

I finish knocking out the last guy that was on the upper level above the factory floor. I look down to see a group of guards circle around two of them arm wrestling.

Looks like I get to use combat skills.

I threw a playing card down to the table, causing the group to look up at the ceiling.

 **Guard #1** : Intru-

My card explode into smoke, covering the area. I fell down in the mist, pulling out my eskrima sticks.

"Kill the lights."

 **Bray** : Lights off.

The lights went off in the factory. Putting my night vision back on, I start laying waste to the guards.

I bash them in the head, electrify some, breaking limbs. How I enjoy this job is sometimes scary.

After what felt like the 50th guard down, the lights went back on and all the guards were down, groaning in pain or unconscience.

-Office-

Mr. Stan sat in the chair, his hand shaking on its own. He finished telling his partners about the conbination of the vault.

Mr. Devlin pour three glasses of bourbon, handing them to his comrades. Mr. Drumm smile the scent of his drink, loving it.

 **Mr. Drumm** : You always know my favorite bourbon is. Men, cheers to our successful mission ahead of us.

Drumm and Devlin their glasses before going for Mr. Stan. But they didn't as they were shot in the head by the intruder behind. Mr. Stan looked at the intruder who took the glass of bourbon.

 **Mr. Stan** : Took you long enough.

"You're welcome."

Mr. Stan smiled as he took off the face mask, revealing himself as the boss of Diamondhead Co., Mr. Diamond.

 **Mr. Diamond** : Bourbon are for idiots. Whiskey is for men with brains.

"Well, they've been taken cared of now. Where's my money?"

Mr. Diamond transfers the money to my bill. Bray confirms that the money came through. The boss and I shake hands and I leave the factory.

I walk back into the rain, adjusting my fedora with my lucky cards and enter my car.

 **Bray** : Your plane awaits you, BJ. You don't have any appointments for tomorrow and I know you don't like talking about it. But I'm still here if you want to talk.

"Thanks Bray. Enjoy your day off."

I drove to the airport, gather my suitcase, guitar, and flowers and enter the jet. My stewardess was on the top of the steps.

 **Stewardess** : Welcome back, Mr. Blackjack. May I take your things?

"Yes please. I'm going to go change."

 **Stewardess** : Okay sir.

I walked into the bathroom and change out of my work clothes and put on something causal and relaxing. Jeans and a t-shirt that says "I Need Healing."

I look at myself in the mirror. What a year of coming back to the mess I left, only to come back to it. In a perfect world, I would still be retired.

I took off my mask that only covered my mouth and put on a new one.

I walked out, sat in the chair, taking a sip of whiskey as the plane takes off.

 _My name is Blackjack. It's my bounty hunter name. This is my tale of how my life has been to this moment. From being an underground fighter to an bounty hunter to retire and a husband. Only to come back to the hunting world._

 _I was never like this as a kid. But as you grow up, you start to see how screwed up the world is. It all starts after The Omnic Crisis._


	2. 2

I was a child, living in New York with my mother and father. They were members of the Army. It was a family tradition on my dad's side of the family.

My father was a soldier, fighting the good fight while my mother was a nurse. She would also help the civilians who were hurt in the war zone.

My father was hurt and my mother help him out with recovering the injuries he suffered. That's my children is how they met. Then I was born five years later.

Then, Overwatch was created during The Omnic Crisis. They were recruited into the organization, helping to fix places around the world as well as taking care of threats.

As they were gone, I was taken to Dorado, where my Aunt Delilah lived to take care of me. Before they left, they gave me their goodbye.

Mother: My son, I'm sorry that we have to leave you here. But once this is over, we will be a family.

My mom teared up as she hugged me. I didn't want her to cry. She'll see me again. I hugged her tightly as my father walked up to us.

Dad kneel down to me and hand me a coin.

Father: This is my favorite coin that I collected when I was young. This coin is very lucky to me. I had it when I was accepted into the army, when I met the love of my life, and when you were born. I want you to keep it. You will be lucky, my dear Victor.

"But, won't you need it?"

Father: No. I won't need it because I know we will be back together.

"Daddy..."

Father: Don't worry, we'll back. Thank you so much, Delilah. Take good care of him.

Aunt Delilah and I watch my parents walk out the door and enter their car, driving off from the house.

Delilah: Don't worry, Victor. We'll see them again.

Aunt Delilah was right. I had nothing to worry about. My parents was helping and saving people around the world. They are heroes.

Whenever I came home from school, I would receive mail from them, telling me that they are fine and send presents from where they travel to.

After months of waiting, I got to see my mom and dad again.

8 months later

Unfortunately, they weren't alive to see me...

They were killed by an suicide bomber in Italy while receiving an rescue call. The organization paid for the funeral.

Aunt Delilah and I rode in limo with our family members to the funeral. Why does it always rain doing funeral? It's already depressing enough. But it can't be all sunshine and rainbows on a sad day.

The funeral went on. The members of Overwatch came as well. A part of me wanted to run off, out of this place. I couldn't stand this feeling of sadness and anger I had.

The Paul Bearers start to lower the caskets. I walked up to the side where my father's casket. I took out the coin that he gave me before leaving. He told me that it was his lucky coin. Once he gave it to me, he was cursed.

I toss the coin down to the casket and walked off. I hate sad days. My Aunt lost her sister and I lost my parents.

I could sit somewhere and blame Overwatch, blame the bomber, blame the world or even blame God. But blaming others wasn't going to bring them back.

Nothing will...Poor ten year old me


	3. 3

Years later, I graduated high school with honors. I wanted to go to California for college. Hell, I would've gone somewhere else other than Mexico.

But I went to our neighbourhood state up in the US, New Mexico University. I didn't want to leave Aunt Delilah by herself.

It's been dangerous in Dorado with this gang called Los Muertos running around, destroying people's property, hurting people, and disturbing drugs and weapons.

Thoses are many things I don't like about them. Especially when a friend of mine got severely hurt by them because she was an omnic.

Many people still had the debate on if omnics are still trustworthy after The Omnic Crisis. I personally think that's bullshit.

Omnics are like us humans. Make a mistake and it stays with you forever even if you was apart of it or not. You can't change history and you can't make everything go back to normal.

Omnics gotta fight to live like they're minorities.

That's why I like Nubani. Humans and Omnics together in peace.

Anyway, I'm getting sidetrack. I graduated in business management and end up getting a job there.

But due to a merger with a company called LumériCo, the company decide it didn't need me as a market manager.

I traveled back to Dorado to surprise my Aunt. I walked in the house as she was at work. I saw mail on the table and decide to look through them.

Instead of surprising Aunt Delilah, I got a surprise of my own. The fruit shop she owned was low on finances and will soon be taken down.

My heart sank at the sight of this letter. I helped her out with that shop before I left even when I was ten. It was apart of our life and it's being ripped from us.

It was eight at night when Aunt Delilah arrive home. When she turn on the lights, I was shown in the living room recliner.

Delilah: V-Victor? Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?!

I wasn't smiling at her. I showed her the letter and it was there that her smile turn into a frown.

Delilah: Please tell me you-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Deliliah: Victor, I coul-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

My aunt backed up as she can look at the color of my eyes change from brown to red. I had a rare talent when your eyes can change due to the mood you are in at that moment. I closed my eyes and begin to breathe to calm my anger.

Delilah: I wanted to tell you, Vic. But, you were on your journey and I didn't want you to come back to this...hellhole.

"Aunt Delilah, you're the last person that I have close to me. I came back to make sure that you're okay. I sent checks so you you can use for you, the house, or even the shop. Why didn't you use the money?"

Delilah: I did. But Victor, once you fix one problem, another one occurs. So, I saved some of the money so, I can move out of here.

"Well, I can help out with that, Aunt. Just gotta find a new job here. But, don't worry, I'll make sure you're out of here."

Delilah and I hugged as I made her that promise. It was going to be hard without a job. I tried LumeriCO, but they had enough managers at the time being. I worked two jobs as security guard at a art museum and a cashier as a supermarket.

Either way, it was barely enough to cover bills and save up. I needed more money. A guard at the museum told me about an underground fight ring that fighters can win up to $1,000. I practice martial arts in college. I might do well there.

At midnight, I traveled to a bar where underground was the fight ring. The manager signed me up to a entry fight. If I win, I would be in. My first fight went easy. knockout with a uppercut to the chin. Within one night, I received $500. The more fights I won, the more money I got and close to giving Aunt Delilah a new place.

My ring name there was Blackjack. I chose it because I was good at the game, blackjack.

I would come home with bruises, but they were minor injuries. Nothing drastic to make Auntie worry. But I started to hurt worse and worse. One night, I came home with a black eye and I had to lie to her, telling her that I got into a fight with a drunk customer who was stealing.

But, my luck begin to look mighty high. one night, I took on nine men to go against the champion. He was a seven year veteran, a former MMA fighter who plays by his own rules. I didn't think about winning the prize money.

I was worrying about leaving in one piece.

???: Hey kid.

A maintenance man walked in a mop, cleaning up messes that the other fighters left.

???: You nervous?

"Yeah. My next fight could be my last."

???: Yeah, you're facing Marc Defoe. He's a real killer.

"I know, right?"

???: No, seriously, he is.

My blood ran cold when he said that. Goosebumps started to show on my arm.

???: You may plan on walking out of here with the win. He's making sure you don't walk out of here at all. Only way you're leaving here is in a body bag.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

[...=Character still talking]

???: This is Marc's fighting ring. He's the main event. No one has ever beat him because he makes sure he wins by cheating. Why do you think he got kicked out off The MMA League.

...He killed somebody in the cage. When he was in court, the judge let him free, making sure he walks in this world free and unpunished...

...He believes that the weak don't deserve to live and he's judge, jury, and executioner. Killing innocent men for his own sport.

...But I've seen your work lately and I think you have a chance against him.

Have a chance? My life is on the line against this killer! What chance do I have?

???: I can help you out.

"Help me out of this fight?!"

???: No. I had a partner who is a bounty hunter. We take down criminals and get paid for it. Better pay than here.

...My partner was suppose to fight him, but Marc had his goons kill him. I need your help to bring this man down, once and for all. You'll survive, earn $100,000 and close this fight club down.

...I would ask if you want to help, but you don't have a choice at the moment.

...Here's the deal. I slip a poison in Marc's drink. It hasn't kicked in because I need him to build his heart rate up. The more he fight, the more seconds it takes for the poison to kick in and kills him.

"So what do you want me to do?"

???: Survive five minutes. Once he starts slow down, attack him. After that, run like hell because his crew will be coming after you.

??? 2: Hey man, lets go!

Before I can turn to the maintenance man, he was gone. Was it in my head? What the hell was all of that?

Well, let me tell you what that was. It was the beginning of my career as a bounty hunter.

I made it to the ring, face to face with Marc. 6 feet tall and built like a God. We start to circle around, sizing each other. The fighter start to send jabs my in which I dodge and punch his midsection. He took my punch like it was nothing.

I gulp as I backed away from getting kicked. Our fight continue on. I look at Marc and I start to see his veins to turn black, showing the poison taking it toll.

I fight on, punching Marc in the chest and kneeing his midsection. He responds by punching me in the right side of my ribs, but I couldn't while he was slowing down. I knee him in the face, hitting his nose. I punch Marc in the face, causing him to back up.

The crowd was stunned at the fight. Marc's crew was going crazy as their man was losing. I look at the group, one of them pulling out a knife.

I leap in the air, hitting with him with twisting back kick in the head. Marc was almost down, but with a uppercut, he was finally down. The crew run in to check on Marc. I begin to walk away out of the room as I quickly try to escape out of the place.

When I exit to the backstage, the maintenance man help me out of the building. He held my bag and open the emergency exit. As we ran out to the streets into the dark night, the man took out a pistol with a silencer on it, in case we were being followed.

???: You did good, kid. Here.

He hand me money. I count it and it was $200,000.

???: You have some great fighting skills. I'm need a new bounty hunter to help out and I wouldn't mind if you join. If you're thinking about killing innocent people, you're not. These are bad people we help get rid of.

...I can help you out with gear to help you out, weapons, etc. You will earn great money. Here, take my card and call me when you want to start.

I didn't hesitate in my answer. I agree to help him. But first, I had to give Aunt Delilah her promise. We went to Los Angeles, CA, where I brought her a house with my money I earned. I told her that I got a job to travel around the world to collect art for the museum.

For months, I trained and even join a society called The Game. It was where other bounty hunters join and receive contracts to kill.

I start using playing cards as weapons. I wasn't too fond of guns. My communications, the maintenance man named Van help me create cards that can explode on sight. Then, to inflict more pain on my opponents, he created eskrima sticks that electricute them.

I was given more contracts then the other hunters. For three years, I became the most requested hunter in The Game. But it all came to a stop when I fell in love. The most dangerous thing in the world.


	4. 4

After three year traveling around the world, taking out those who wasted oxygen and getting money, I arrive back to Dorado.

Now, I know what you're saying. Why would I go back to a place I hate. Well, when I was ten, I met this girl who was homeless and had no parents. She would steal my Aunt's fruit. I caught her one day in an alley, being picked on by bullies. I try to defend her, by they were better fighters.

The girl help me back to my Aunt who saw me and my busted lip and bruised right cheek. I sat by a stand of apples with an ice pack on my swollen cheek. The girl sat next to me, checking on me.

???: Lamento que tuvieras que ser derrotado por mi culpa... (I'm sorry that you had to get beat because of me...)

"No te preocupes Estoy bien. Simplemente no quería que te lastimaran esos matones. (Don't worry. I'm okay. I just didn't want you to get hurt by those bullies.")

???: (¿Tu puedes entenderme?) You can understand me?

"Sí. Aprendo español cuando tenía siete años. Mi madre solía vivir aquí y quería que aprendiera más idiomas. (Yeah. I'm learn Spanish when I was seven. My mother use to live here and wanted me to learn more languages.)"

???: ¿Esa era tu madre? (Was that your mom?)

I guess she was talking about Aunt Delilah.

"Ella no es mi madre Ella es mi tía. Mi madre murió... (She's not my mom. She's my Aunt. My mother...died...)"

The girl was silent, but she hesistant about asking me about my parents. I told her that they were dead and my Aunt taking care of me. She told me that her parents were killed during The Omnic Crisis and she's living in the streets.

I felt bad that her parents were gone like mine. But that where we are different. I had my aunt, a home, food and water. She had nothing. I told her that I can buy her food with my allowance, so she doesn't have to steal food. She told me her name and I decide to give her a nickname. Liv.

Liv was taken into a orphanage when I was in Middle School. Then she would be around. When I came back when I was 25, she was still not able to be found. No one knew who she was from the nickname I gave her. I hope she is okay.

But that was when I met her.

It was a rainy night and she walking home from closing down the coffee. A group of muggers walked behind her as she walked home. She knew that they were following her and start to walk with more speed. But, there was a third man who stopped in front of her.

Mugger #1: Hello pretty lady. Strange to walk home at this time of night. You never know who will hurt you.

Mugger #3: Renuncia al bolso, cariño y no lo haremos ... mucho. (Give up the purse, sweetheart and we won't you...much.)

She try to beg them to not do this. She didn't have enough money and they weren't having any of it. I was walking with two brown bags of groceries when I saw what happened. My eyes turn red as I walk into the shadows.

The two muggers behind the women pulled out knives as the leader of the trio showed a toothy grin.

Mugger #2: Escucha perra! Danos el bolso, ahora! (Listen bitch! Give us the purse, now!)

Mugger #1: Boys, boys! She says she doesn't have the money. Well, lucky for you, sweetie, there is another way to be useful.

The leader went to grab her. But after a hit to the head, he fell unconscience. The two muggers look at me, who held a pipe in my hand.

"Gentlemen, I don't know how you three were raised. But this isn't how you treat a lady."

Mugger #2: Tú, tu madre fu- (You, you mother fu-)

I grab my future girlfriend away from the swiping knife and I strike his arm with the pipe. He drop the knife as I hit him in the head, dropping him on the ground. The last mugger tried to swipe his knife at my neck, but I dodge the attack, went behind him. I break his arm and put him in a headlock.

"La próxima vez, trátala con un par de citas antes de que puedas tener sexo, perra (Next time, treat her to nice couple of date before you think can have sex, bitch.)"

He fade into conscienceness as I let him go, next to his friend. The woman look into my red eyes that started to turn purple as I look at her. Beautiful long red hair, cute green eyes, the glossy pink lip stick on her lips.

She hugged me, crying on my shoulder. I hugged her back.

???: Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme de esos brutos. (Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for saving me from those brutes.)

"No te preocupes, señorita. Salgamos de aquí, te haré algo de comer. Simplemente no quiero que aparezcan más amigos suyos. (No worry, miss. Let's get out of here, I'll make you something to eat. Just don't want more of their friends to show up.)"

I toss the pipe and grab my groceries and we walked on to a hotel that I was staying in for the week. We arrived at my room. I gave her some of my extra clothes to wear as her other clothes dry. I made spaghetti and Aunt Delilah's marinara sauce. She ate the food up as I was slowly eating. She saw what was happening and let out a cute giggle.

???: Lo siento mucho por actuar como un animal. No he comido todo el día y esto es muy delicioso. Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Daisy. Encantado de conocer a mi héroe. (I am very sorry for acting like an animal. I haven't ate all day and this is very delicious. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Daisy. Nice to meet my hero.)

"Está bien. Gracias por gusto mi cocina. Algunas personas no lo encontrarían delicioso. (It's fine. Thank you for liking my cooking. Some people wouldn't find it delicious.) (Especially when I add poison to it.)

Daisy. What a beautiful name like a beautiful flower blooming in the sun. Both of is smiled until she start to look worried.

Daisy: You're bleeding.

I look at my white and saw my left shoulder bleeding. I've must have extend too hard and rip the stitches. If it wasn't for Mako and his damn hook!

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

I went to the bathroom, took of my shirt and start to resew the scar. I was too busy on sewing my shoulder that I didn't notice Daisy was behind me till I saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, sorry. I'm indecent at the moment."

Daisy dash to the side of the bathroom door, slightly embarrassed.

Daisy: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

I walked out with shirt on unbutton, covering up my body. I saw her

"Uh, ya que está lloviendo afuera. Puedes pasar la noche. Puedes tener mi cama Dormiré en el sofá (Uh, since it's raining outside. You can stay overnight. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch.)"

I set up the bed and tucked her in. Daisy thanked me for saving her life once again before falling to sleep. I set the couch into a bed and try to fall asleep.

But I couldn't because I was thinking about her. It wouldn't happen like I thought it can be. I'm a bounty hunter and she's a waitress from what she told me.

But to my surprise, I was wrong.

When the sun rose, I woke up and found her sleeping next to me. I smile as I didn't get up to do my morning run.

I wish I can wake up to this every morning.

Trust me, I did. As a bounty hunter, I took fewer request as I spend my time with Daisy. Van was started to worry about me, but when I told him about her, he found it cute.

After two years of dating, I asked her to marry me and she said yes!

But I had to choose between her and starting a family or continue on being a bounty hunter. It's was no doubt that I was going to leave.

The Game Society Club celebrate my resignation. Van decide to retire, telling me that I was one of his favorite hunters to his partner.

Three years working with Van was an honor. Especially when he saved my life when we first met. He went to Ilios in Greece to retire and enjoy life.

I stayed in Dorado with Daisy, looking for a place in Hawaii to live in instead of this place. Especially when we about to have a baby.

But when something is going on for too good, something bad has to happened.


	5. 5

After a year and a half, Daisy was three months pregnant, working at a teller at The Dorado First Bank. I was working at the museum guard. The guards that were in the underground fight club were arrested with the exception of me, so I didn't have to worry about being recognize.

I remember this unfaithful day every time I close my eyes. Daisy wakes me up as she gets ready for work. I get up, kiss her and rub her belly, kissing the child I had months to wait to see. As she gets ready, I make her favorite breakfast. Omelettes with bacon, toast and strawberry jam I make with fresh strawberries.

It was a sunny day for a great spring day. I put a lovely rose in a vase next to her breakfast and head to get dress. I look in my closet, getting my security suit out. In the shadow, in the back of the closet was my bounty hunter suit.

Sometimes, I feel like there's a voice in the back of my head, pleading me to go back into the world of the hunters. Scratching and clawing, the monster wanted to be let out. To be let loose again.

I shook my head, take out my guard suit, and closed it. After getting dress, my wife and I left the house and drove to work.

I dropped Daisy off to the bank. She gives me a goodbye kiss and told me she loves me. I drove to the underground parking garage at the art museum.

-Around 1PM-

A black van pulled up in front of the bank. Three masked men ran out of the back with assault rifles, running to the front door.

A man wear red facepaint resembling a skull walked out with a white suit walked out of the van.

The robbers walked in the bank, one of them firing off their weapon.

Robber #1: Everyone on the floor! You know the drill. Make a scene and you're dead!

The people and employees got on the floor as the robbers ordered. Two robbers went to the back where the tellers were. The man in the white suit walked up to Daisy, pointing at her.

The two robbers poke her with their guns, getting her to walk to the floor towards him. The suited man pulled out a chrome glock and put it against Daisy's head.

Robber #1: You see that? He's the boss! That means you try to be a hero and she will die! Now, open the vault!

The employees open the vault quickly and were pushed away by the two robbers who taking the money out of the boxes.

Daisy looked into the eyes of the man in the white suit, who was staring coldly at her. Tears start to roll down her face, earning a smile from the man.

The men walked out of the section with bags of money. They ran to the door, waiting for their boss.

The white suited man cock his gun and pull the trigger, shooting Daisy in the head. She collapse on the floor.

The man and the robbers ran out of the bank. People ran to the fallen woman, calling for an ambulance.

I walked up to the block where the bank was at. The block was congested with police cars and ambulances. I call Daisy's phone and she didn't answer her phone.

When I arrive, there was a group of the employees outside. Daisy wasn't out there. I walked to one of them to ask.

"Hey, where's Daisy?"

The guy didn't look at me, wanted to answer, but shook his head. A woman walked up to me telling me what happened.

I ran into the bank and a group of police tackled me down. I scream about trying to see my wife and I saw the worst scene. A cover on my wife's body.

The world felt like it stopped as I saw that. My world died again. First, my parents. Now the love of my life with my child was gone...


	6. 6

Days Later

Rain...Why does it always rain during funerals. I asked myself that for the second time in my life as I'm at another funeral for someone close to my heart.

Why me? Why does this happens to me!? What did I do to deserve this misery. Was it a sign from God? Was nobody safe from me?

I was mainly quiet as Daisy and my relatives came to the funeral. I didn't want to be near anyone. Neither with Aunt Delilah.

I wanted my wife back. I wanted our lives to be happy. I wanted to hold my child in my hands and watch him or her grow up.

But I can't because they were taken away from me. I went to the police to find out if they've caught the robbers who killed Daisy and they haven't find them.

The police around here were garage. Sworn to protect, but it's only about the money and the power for them. They couldn't care less about the people or the city that needs protection and heroes to step up.

I watch the Paul Bearers lower Daisy's casket to her grave and fill it with dirt. I stood by, watching them throw dirt to the hole, getting soaked.

Aunt Delilah: Victor...come on. You need to get warm.

I didn't listen to her. I just stood there, looking at the same tombstone with a new name of another loved one gone away from me.

-A month later-

I sat on my chair at my house...Alone. Aunt Delilah offer to stay with me as she was worried about me. I wasn't handling Daisy 's death well. The police weren't finding clues or the robbers. I go there everyday to see if they found anything and it's always the same answer. We got other crimes to deal with. We don't have enough officers to deal with case.

I was depressed, drinking bottles of beer and sitting down, watching television. The museum put on leave and I told Aunt Delilah to head back California so my curse can't hurt her too. I sat there, staring off to the darkness.

" ** _Put me on_**."

I shake my head. I know I'm going crazy, but not crazy enough to hear voices when I'm alone.

" ** _The police can't help because they don't want to. So, you must find the killer yourself_**."

"Shut up."

" ** _You can't rest, can't eat. You just sitting there as your wife's murderer is out there murdering more while the police sit on their asses, doing nothing! You can avenge her_**."

I clutch my head, trying to not hear that voice. I got up and walk to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Messy beard, messy hair, bags under my eyes. I was just useless. Nothing. Hopeless.

The more I thought about the voice, the more angry I started to get. Maybe it was right. If I was going to avenge Daisy's death.

I start to walk over to my closet, opening it and looking at the the far right. It felt the devil was talking to me, offering me a deal. Well, I'm taking that offer.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend_ "

To be the man I vow to never bring back. Well, he talked a great deal. I grab my suit and smile formed on my face. I'm going to find the person and make sure I kill him. After a shower and a shave, I put on my suit. It felt like we were reunited. But I needed my weapons.

I walk downstairs to the garage, grab my sledgehammer and proceed to the basement. I created a unknown room for whatever Daisy and I want to use there. But when making this room, I buried my playing cards and escrima sticks in cement so I wouldn't need them anymore.

Till tonight.

I slam the hammer on the ground, breaking the cement till I saw a large black box. I take it out of the broken floor and open it, seeing my weapons. As I set up, I saw a report on tv of a warehouse in Mexico City that was holding workers hostages.

Well, this is one way of coming back. I could be a little rusty, but I was going to get my workout on.

This will be the part of the story where I meet Bray.


	7. 7

- **Athena** : Arriving to Mexico City-

I arrive at the factory, hiding in the shadows from the police. I took out my Ace of Clubs card and slide it in the key scanner. Once it click open, I quickly went in and closed the door.

The factory was almost dark with the lights on the second floor with the guards walking around. They wore bulletproof vest, holding rifles. Too bad I'm not using guns. I aim my card at the one guard and throw it. It hit him in the head, causing him to fall of the platform.

Gaining the attention of the other guards, Four of them rush to the area, looking for the person who took him out. I throw two Ace of Diamonds on the steel, undetected. I hid behind an machine, while the guards use their flashlights to look for the attacker.

 **Henchmen** :Señor, tenemos un intruso en el lugar. Tenemos uno abajo. (Sir, we have an intruder in the place. We got one down.)

I detonate the cards and blow up the platform, causing the four guards fell down to their fellow man. I ran out to them and stab them with my cards. The boss walked out of the office, holding a female hostage with an gun to her head.

 **Boss** : If you think you can save them, you won't until I get my money!

So, it's all about money, huh? Well, hate to rain on his parade but the only thing he's getting is death. He and the hostage went back into the office. I threw my Club card to the door. I put on my earpiece to listen in on the other side.

 **Boss** : How long do you have till we get that vault open!

: I'm trying to get the codes. It's hard to hack the whole system.

 **Boss** : I get it. You're no Sombra.

So, there's a hacker with them. I could use that. I put on my mouth mask and made my way to the second floor. I took out the cameras in case they were watching and made it to the door. I knocked on the door.

"Señor, abra la puerta. ¡Tenemos al intruso! (Sir, open the door. We got the intruder!)"

I took out my sticks, waiting for the door to open. But I was taken of a surprise when the door was destroyed but bullets going through the door. I stayed on the right side of the door as the firing continue.

When the gunshots stop, two guards walked out, looking for me. I shot them in the head. The hostages scream as the guards fell over. I walked in the doorway, looking at the boss who grabbed a new hostage, putting the gun to the head.

 **Boss** : Put down the gun or he dies?

I looked at the head master of this heist, painted red face that resembled a skull. I gentle put the gun up, but had a a card up my shelve. I raised my hands up with a card between my index and middle finger on my right hand.

I took my eyes off the boss and to the person who was hacking the vault. A noise click and the guy smiled.

: Vault is open, Caoi!

Caoi turn to see the person. I threw the card at him and the card hit him in the back. I run up to him and put my arms around his neck and snap it, killing him. The hostage looked at me, scared and worried.

"Está bien. Salir. La policía tratará contigo. (It's okay. Leave. The police will deal with you.)"

The hostage thanked me, leaving the room. I point my finger at the hacker, causing him to get up and pull out a gun. Before he can, I took out one of my sticks and knock the gun out of his hand. I hit him in the head, knocking him out.

I hear the police coming in the warehouse. I better haul ass. I put the guy over my shoulder and climb out of a nearby window. I toss the guy into a dumpster and fell inside as well. When the coast was clear, I climb both of us out and I put him in my car and drove out of the city.

\--

After finishing what I was doing to the hacker, I went home and set up electronic equipment in my room. Turning on a television, I saw the man tied in a chair in front of a computer. He started to stir up from unconsciousness. I put on my headset and looked on at the tv.

: W-wh-where am I?

"Jonathan Wallace Crosswire. A former technology engineer. Graduated from University of Southern California. Now, a hacker for some gang."

 **Jonathan** : W-who are you? Where are you?

"I'm far away from where you are. I spared your...somewhat pathetic life. How's a smart man like you got into a bad business. In need of money? Have a vendetta against someone? Or maybe, a sick daughter?"

Jonathan tried to break loose from the chains I tied him in. I laugh over at the intercom at his struggle.

 **Jonathan** : How do you know about Amy!?

"Guess I found my answer. Jonathan, lets say I have a way for you to get the money for her heart surgery."

 **Jonathan** : What do you mean?

"I scratch your back and you scratch mine. I'm looking for someone that you currently work for. I'm looking for one of them. But, I'm not a hacker who can look through camera footage. That's why I have you. You're going to help me."

 **Jonathan** : What if I don't want to help you?

"[Laughs] Well, I have a quarter in my hand. Heads, your daughter dies. Tails..."

By the computer was a blinking red light, causing Jonathan to be more worried.

"That blinking light is a bomb. Now, that bomb would kill you and maybe set the room you're in on fire. But, to cover up..."

The room was filled with more blinking lights meaning more bombs were in the room with Jonathan.

"With all these bombs, it'll destroy the building and you'll still die."

Jonathan: Okay, okay. I-I help.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow. Get yourself some rest. We'll keep in touch."

I turn off the bombs and the television. I took off my suit and hang it up. It felt good to be back in action. Now the fun was starting to begin.


	8. 8

Jonathan start to wake up due to the sunlight shining on him through the window. He shook his head and I toss a bag of food

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacony."

Jonathan almost jumped out of his skin when he saw me. I had a full face mask on. An Oni mask.

 **Jonathan** : Oh hello. I thought it was a crazy dream. I guess it really isn't.

"No it's not. I loose up the chains to get know to work. I need to know a few things."

I pull him to the desk where the computer was and pulled out a picture. It was a man in a white suit pointing a gun at Daisy before taking her life.

"Do you know this person."

Jonathan looked the person I was pointing out to the suited man. Jonathan shook his head.

 **Jonathan** : Not personally. But...when I met Caoi, I heard him call that guy his brother in spanish.

His brother, huh? Who knew I was close to the guy of the murder last night.

 **Jonathan** : Those two are the only ones I've seen wearing those suits. So I would guess they were the leaders. Too bad, you killed Caoi.

"Yeah. It's a shame. But that guy is my main concern. What's with the face paint?"

 **Jonathan** : It's their gang memo. Caoi and his brother I guess wear it because the members didn't wear it. It's like wearing the blood of your enemies

"What are they called?"

 **Jonathan** : Muerte Roja.

"Red Death."

 **Jonathan** : Yeah. The two brothers came from Los Muertos gang. But fed up from being a "Social Justice", they wanted to rob from the rich or anyone to gain weapons...

...There was a rumor that a member of Talon was going to visit them, maybe an alliance or something at The Day of The Dead Parade in Dorado tomorrow.

The parade was tomorrow. I was getting so much information and it was only 9:35 in the morning. But I needed to know where and when the meeting would take place.

"Do you know where they have meeting at? With the big meeting tomorrow, they're gonna need a dress rehearsal and a plan.

 **Jonathan** : I don't if it's the same place, but there's this meat market in Dorado was where I met Caoi. If the meeting going to be there tomorrow, they'll have to meet tonight.

"Good. Looks like I get my hands on him tonight. I'm going to do some research. Thank you Jonathan."

I begin to walk off to the door. Jonathan cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

 **Jonathan** : I don't know why you're doing this. I don't know if this _lady_ is related to you. Loved one, maybe. But, are you trying to take down a gang by yourself?

I felt my anger start to rise. I don't want to kill him, especially when I told him I can pay for his daughter's surgery. I cool down for a second.

"It's not your concern. Why did you join Muerte Roja?"

 **Jonathan** : You already know that. My daughter is my world. _The only thing I have left_. I would do something so stupid and dangerous to get her out of that hospital.

I let out a laugh. He remind me of myself fighting to help Aunt Delilah get out of Dorado.

"You and I are a lot alike. _We'll do the stupidest and dangerous thing for our loved ones_."

I left the room to prepare for tonight. I gotta make new cards and rest up.

-Dorado, 12AM-

I arrived on the roof across the meat market. I remember Mr. Marcus, our neighbor would have cookout at his place every Saturday.

Glad that him and his family moved out of here. Now, some bad men want to wreck his shop.

It was a two story building. The upper floor was Marco's home with the lower level being the shop. I jumped on the street, walked across and sneak to the back door.

I peak through the corner to see two men guarding the door. I threw a card and it came back with blood on it.

I walked around seeing the men down on the ground. I walked in the building, looking for where they were at. I looked in the meat cooler and no one was there.

There's only one place to check and that was the second floor. When I went up the steps, I hear talking in a room I was walk towards it.

: Be at the Pyramid Casino at 8PM. The meeting will start at 9 during the parade. If everything goes according to plan, The boss will pay us handsomely!

There was cheering for getting paid. Too bad they'll miss their paycheck. I walked in the doorless room, gaining the attention of the men.

"This isn't the bathroom. Um, can one of you tell me where I can find the bathroom is?"

I bust out my eskrima sticks and start striking the nearby gang member. I continue on striking till I saw a man standing behind a desk. I'm guessing he's not the real boss. But he could know him.

I threw three diamond aces at some of the men. They exploded and I went into the smoke. I threw about 20 cards at the remaining men.

The smoke cleared and all the men except the one by the desk.

The man was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. He peak out of the desk and didn't see me. But I grabbed him from behind and slam him on top of the desk, choking him.

"Who do you work for?!"

He didn't answer my question. I smile as we were at strike one. So I thought I'll try a new approach.

"¿Para quién trabajas? Estoy siendo realmente agradable. (Who do you work for? I'm being really nice.)"

:Vete a la mierda, perra!

Strike 2. I pull out one of my eskrima stick and tased him for 30 seconds. I snap two fingers on his right hand.

: Okay, okay. It's Roger Rosario! He's the main man who created Muerte Roja!

Roger Rosario and The Pyramid Casino. I was getting progress. I was liking this torture.

"Was it this that hard to answer me?"

I break both of his arms and drag him down the stairs. I pull him to the meat cooler and tie his legs with metal wire.

I put him up on the belt of the meat grinder. I turn on the loud machine, watching the man plead me to have mercy and free him.

There was no mercy for Daisy. I won't saw mercy to those who stand in my way of killing Roger Rosario. We going to end this tomorrow.

The man went in the grinder and you know what happens. Time to go home. Tomorrow is going to be the end of a nightmare.


	9. Final

-Current-

I was sleeping till I felt a nudge on my left shoulder. I slighty took off my sleep mask and saw the flight attendant.

 **Stewardess** : Mr. Blackjack, we'll be arriving to Mexico in a hour and a half.

I throw up a thumbs up and went back to sleep. I use to hate going to sleep. Closing my eyes and seeing Daisy beside me in bed. Only wake up and not see her there.

Back last year, I couldn't sleep at all. I didn't want to wake back up in reality. I wanted to stay in the dream world.

-Last Year-

I woke up to the rays of the sun. I looked at the time, 9:55AM. I overslept to do my morning exercise. Might as well go start on them now.

After my exercise, I grabbed breakfast for Jonathan and I. I finish my sandwich on the way here.

I put on my usually suit and walked in the room. Jonathan was sleeping the computer keyboard. I put my eskrima stick from his ear and zap it, causing him to quickly wake up.

 **Jonathan** : What the!? I'm up! I'm up!

"Good morning. I got you food."

Jonathan yawned and thank me for the generous thought.

 **Jonathan** : Do you always do this with your prisoners?

"No. You just happens to be the first one."

 **Jonathan** : Cool. How was last night?

"Great. I know the name of the person I'm looking for and the place. Roger Rosario."

Jonathan booted the computer on. Once it was on, he researched the name and found something interesting.

 **Jonathan** : Roger Daniel Rosario was in jail for murdering. He was taken to jail be he was taken to court. But he "somehow" escaped. He's been wanted for 4 years.

"I can guess that's why he wears face paint. So the cameras can't recognize him."

 **Jonathan** : Caoi Rosario, his brother helped him out in the escape. Caoi, who was in jail for Assault and Burglary escape jail as well.

"What about a casino called The Pyramid?"

Jonathan research the casino and found some information.

 **Jonathan** : The Pyramid was a casino that was destroyed in a fire 7 years ago. It was up for a rebuild project, but it was cancelled.

"A perfect spot not to get noticed at. An abandoned burnt down place to have a meeting. Weird, but perfect. Here, I stole this. Hopefully, I can find their location before 8."

I gave Jon the phone that the now turned into a human burger patty used. He look through the phone to find any clues. Jonathan snicker for a bit, reading a text, and leaving me confused.

 **Jonathan** : Did you look through the phone?

"No. What did you find?"

 **Jonathan** : The location of Roger. An old cotton mill in Mexico City.

It was really that easy? How stupid is Roger for telling his location? How stupid am I for not looking through the phone? With the meeting coming later tonight, I won't be able to take on both Muerte Roja and Talon. I gotta take down Roger and before the meeting.

 **Jonathan** : What are you going to do?

I walked off to the door. I turn to the hacker.

"You know what I'm going to do."

 **Jonathan** : What will happen if you're "somehow" dead?

"[Laughs] Well, you'll find out. I die, the building goes boom."

 **Jonathan** : WHAT!?

"Hahahaha, I'm kidding, man. I won't die. When I come back, it will be the end and you'll be free."

I exit out the room to go finish this fight. Daisy, it will all be over. The nightmares, the heartbreak, the struggle to find peace. It will be all over.

-5PM-

I traveled back home to stock up on weapons. I fixed up the eskrima sticks to use high voltage electricity. I had a few ace cards left. That's when I found a card I never used. I created it to give to Daisy. It was going to be a lucky charm for her.

I smiled and put it away in a box with all the pictures of both of us in there. I took out my fedora and my suit that had the human body skeleton on it to wear.

Once I put it on, I put on face paint. I draw a skull on there and smiled. It's time to end this.

-Cotton Mill-

In the old cotton mill, Roger finished putting on his red face paint. The boss took a look at a card. Five of Diamonds.

This was found on the night when his brother, Caoi was found dead. It wasn't a cop. Whoever had the card killed him.

But tonight wasn't about the intruder. It was about an alliance. It was the big night. The meeting with Talon. He would be working for them and rise up to be in their circle.

Tonight had to be perfect.

Roger looked out to the office window to see his men load up the stolen money in three black vans. Checking the time, he smiled at the process of success.

But all that changed as the metal garage door snapped off from a car going through it. The men on the floor looked at the doorway, pointing their weapons.

They waited and waited for a sign. A car rolls by the opening. The men fired at the car. After bullets were on the floor and the car filled with holes, there was nothing.

But within seconds, the men were taken down suddenly. Roger takes out a pair of binoculars and looks at the fallen men.

There was a card stuck to their body. He's here.

\--

I got out of the trunk of the car I let into the mill. After send my cards to kill the henchmen in front of me, I sneaked into the darkness. I found a group of men looking around for me.

One guard was by himself. I wrap his neck with a chain and pull him in the dark. After a few seconds, he didn't have to worry anymore.

Any guard looks for his buddy. But I take a plummer's wrench and hit him in the head, knocking him to the floor.

\--

Roger watched as more of his men were fallen to this mysterious person. What did he do to get this person to here. Was he a cop? Was he an ex member of the gang? Was he a vigilante like that 76 guy who attack against his former gang, Los Muertos?

Well, he got a shotgun out in case he gets close.

\--

I fell on the floor as I got hit on the right side with a large wrench. I roll on the floor and got back on my feet. I was surrounded by four men with knives, wrench, and pipes. I combine my sticks together into one. I swing my stick at the group, striking their heads and kicking them down. With them down, I move on to Roger.

I walked towards the steps to the office. A guy starts running behind me, but with a click of a button, the car I was in blew up with the guy in the blast. He went into a blades of fire.

"Roger Rosario, solo quiero hablar. Saca tu culo aquí! (Roger Rosario, I just want to talk. Get your ass out here!)"

 **Roger** : [Open the door, walks out] We'll talk, but no weapons!

I toss my cards on the floor and slam the one eskrima stick to the ground, leaving it stand up. Roger motions me to walk up the stairs and to the office. Now, I know what you, the reader is thinking. This is oblivious a trap.

I open the door and take a shotgun blast to the chest.

\--

Roger walked out to the office, looking at the intruder's body inches from the door. Roger laughs as he kicks the dead body.

 **Roger** : Bien bien. ¿Te gustó nuestra encantadora "charla"? Bueno, lo hice. (Well, well. Did you like our lovely "talk?" Well, I did.)

Roger looks at the man's hand. He takes a picture out of the hand and saw that it was an image of the bank robbery at Dorado a month ago.

 **Roger** : [Laughs] Bueno, es el robo bancario que hice hace un mes. Recuerdo la expresión de miedo que vi el ojo de la perra. Me encanta esa mirada. Fue hermoso. Lástima que la haya matado. No sé cómo se relacionó contigo y no me importa. Déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Valía la puta? (Well, it's the bank robbery I did a month ago. I remember the look of fear I saw the eye of the bitch. I love that look. It was beautiful. Too bad I killed her. I don't know how she related to you and I don't care. Let me ask you a question. Was the bitch worth it?)

It was then Roger was attacked by cards flying at him, getting cuts on his body. After the storm of cards cut him up, his eyes widen at the dead man on his feet, grabbing him at his throat.

"Esa _perra_ era mi _esposa_ Así que sí, ella valió la pena esto! (That _bitch_ was my wife. So yes, she was worth this!)"

\--

After I use my 52 Pick Up when Roger had his back turn and grab his neck. I toss him off the platform. Roger lands on the ground, impaled by my eskrima stick.

I looked down and saw his body in his blood pool, dead. I grab a hold of my right ribs, coughing and sighed. _It's over. It's finally over_.

I called the police, grab my stick, snap it back into two and walked out. I didn't stop to free Jonathan. I stopped by my wife's grave.

As I walk, my side continues to hurt. My hand was cover with liquid. I couldn't see what it was, but I know it was blood.

I made it to the grave. I kneel down on the grass and put my right hand on the tombstone. I took out The Ace of Hearts out and put it on the tombstone.

"El **_as_** de mi **_corazón_** "

I got up slowly and head to the car, heading to Jonathan.

\--

I made to the room, taking off my suit jacket, vest and shirt.

I felt the bullet wound on my right ribs. It went through my body and I need to bandage it quick.

 **Jonathan** : You came back! Oh God!

I walked to the desk and fell to the floor. I took out bandages, string, and a staple.

I put in a code on my phone with my bloody fingers and unlocked the chains off Jonathan. I toss him the phone and a gun.

"I'm a man of my word. You're free and I paid for the surgery. It's over, Jonathan."

 **Jonathan** : So what's with the gun?

I start to sew the wound, closing it up.

"You got what you wanted. Except revenge. You can shoot me or leave me alive. I don't care what you're decision is."

Jonathan move the gun away and start to sow the other end of the wound.

 **Jonathan** : You didn't who I was on the night you confronted Caoi. You kidnap me and told me if I help you out, you can save my daughter...

...You saved her and I'm in your debt. I don't know your story with the woman in picture. But you could've killed me. But I'm glad you didn't.

Plus, you'll die before finishing that front hole.

I laugh and wince in pain when we continue healing my wound.

"What if I told you that you don't to have worry about money problems anymore. A job I use to work at..."

 **Jonathan** : I would say you're crazy.

"And I would say that you're right"

\--

The plane lands in The Mexico City Airport Landing Strip. The Stewardess wakes me up and tells me that we landed. I gather my stuff and walk out the plane.

I take a care and drive off to Dorado. Once I made it to the graveyard, I walk to Daisy's grave with flowers. I made it, I look at the tombstone and saw The Ace of Hearts card still there.

I sit down on the ground and start playing my guitar. I would play and play till the sun goes down and the moon raise up.

I receive a message from Bray which is the agent name for Bray. He send me a picture of him and his now healthy daughter.

Before I message him, I see a message he sent me, talking about a contract to kill a man in King's Row for a $250,000. It was only for me.

" _You know what to do_."

After I sent the text, I continue playing for my lady. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

The end


End file.
